<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>questions of an optimist. by comradefitzroymaplecourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502353">questions of an optimist.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt'>comradefitzroymaplecourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3am notes app poetry, Bad Poetry, Poetry, more of a rant than a poem but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem about growing up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>questions of an optimist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>whoever said that real art is tragic? </p><p>that pessimism is poetic? </p><p>that apathy is attractive?</p><p>when did happiness become a thing of children?</p><p>when did maturity and jadedness become one and the same?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>